Jisei Ro
Jisei Ro was a member of Yami and Chou Enshin's master. He is a member of the One Shadow, Nine Fists while Sougetsu is not present. Personality Ro was one of Sougetsu Ma's old friends and, according to Kensei Ma, was responsible for leading him down the path of the Satsujinken. He is shown to be on good terms with YOMI, especially towards Sho, as he commented on Sho's improvement since the last time they met and even offered Sho to see him again for more personal training. His martial art is shown by Shou Kanou in his fight against Kenichi with whip-like/circular motions to deflect direct attacks. It could be deduced from his conversation with Yami afterwards that he did not see it worthy to teach Sho his techniques. Synopsis Before he became a member of the one shadow nine fists, Ro was friends with Sougetsu Ma, and at some point Ro agreed to take his place as member when he decided to return to his traveling ways. He also agreed to hold his position until he returns from his travels. At some point in his life, Ro lost his eyesight due to a fight against someone. He also takes Chou Enshin as his disciple, and agrees to train Sho Kano like the other masters. Ro first appeared with his features mostly hidden during the One Shadow, Nine Fists meeting after the death of Shō Kanō, to which he expresses his belief that Shō wasn't worthy of inheriting his techniques without explicitly stating his reason. After that, he doesn't appear again until his disciple's match against Tanimoto. Ro and Sougetsu watch the fight until Tanimoto wins the match and earn the Moon symbol of YOMI. Ro's fate as well as Chou's after they are replaced is unknown, but it is implied that he is either training his disciple or is in search for another disciple after his own was disposed of. Powers and Ablilities Though not seen fighting, it should be noted that the very fact that Jisei Ro was able to stand in for Sougetsu Ma among the One Shadow, Nine Fists until his return is a testament to his prowess as a martial artist in spite of his blindness which indicates that he is perhaps on par with them despite not being an official member much like [[Kagero Sai|'Kagero Sai']]' '''of the Armed Division. * '''Master Chinese Martial Artist': Though blind, he is still said to be both a formidable person and a capable grand-master class fighter, as he was considered powerful enough to be Sougetsu Ma's stand-in as the Chinese Kenpo Master of the One Shadow Nine Fists, and one of the masters of the One Shadow Nine Fists to train Sho Kano, hence, he is at least just as powerful as the other members of the Nine Fists. * Master Teacher: He is an excellent teacher as he was asked by the One Shadow to train Sho Kano to be Yami's Successor along with the other members of the One Shadow Nine Fists, and has also trained his own disciple incredibly well as his disciple was noted to be a notch above Natsu Tanimoto in everything during their fight despite both disciples being taught the exact same styles and techniques. * Enhanced Hearing: He also has incredible hearing as he was able to distinguish and keep track of everything going on between Chou and Natsu's battle for the seat of Yomi just by listening to their movements. Trivia *According to Kensei Ma, Ro is the one who lead his brother Sougetsu Ma to the path of Satsujinken, which means that ultimately he is also the one responsible for Sougetsu becoming a member of Yami. *He is currently the only master-class fighter revealed to be blind *He is the one of the only members of the One Shadow Nine Fists to not fight a member of Ryozanpaku, the other being Saiga Furinji. *He is one of the only two fighters in the series revealed to be blind, the other being Lugh, who is one of Ogata Isshinsai's disciples. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Master Category:Yami Category:Satsujinken Category:S-Class Master Category:Chinese Kenpo Users Category: Male Category:Characters Category:Hakkyokuken Category:Hakkyokuken Users Category:Hikaken Category:Hikaken Users